


Road Tripping

by RamenAddicted



Series: Adventures with the bros. [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Spotify for the win, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, you drive like a race car driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenAddicted/pseuds/RamenAddicted
Summary: Prompto gives you the keys to the Regalia and you play some tunes.
Series: Adventures with the bros. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709725
Kudos: 14





	Road Tripping

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! this fic is about what would happen if you got the chance to drive the coveted Regalia and played some tunes to go with it.  
> Because I'm trying to avoid copyright, I'm trying not to mention the song name, but if I describe it, then it's a no harm no foul.

The regalia has had a history of playing shitty tunes. When we first left Insomnia Ignis was playing very somber and classical music. It was nice, but then the car broke down, and the singer’s melodious voice wailed about standing by your side when trouble arises. Somewhere along the way when we were detoured to Hammerhead and Cindy, the music changed to pop-rock, classic/hard rock; not bad but it was all rock. 

‘I’m like good lord’. Noctis having enough of the music choices enacted a rule. 

‘Driver picks the music, and everyone else has to respect it.’

Ok, that’s all fine and dandy but, that was like back in Hammerhead! Currently, Prompto is driving and he’s great but the music... it’s just that none of these boys venture out of their chosen music genre. Anywho the ride goes by peacefully until Propmto makes a harsh stop and then

“Guys look at those plants!” he points

The guys are pissed Prompto is trying to get a photo op of a plant. I, on the other hand, admire it, reminds me when I was young and started necromancy. I brought our golden retriever back from the dead and showed my mom, Artie had been dead for months so when I showed my mother she nearly had a heart attack, I was ten.

“y/n, this plant looks so cool, what do you think it is?” Prompto called from over his shoulder.

You hopped out of the backseat to stretch your legs and to see what this flower was. It’s definitely an orchid, but it’s all black with crimson veins. There’s a whole gaggle of them, normally you wouldn’t see an orchid this color, but this itself is worthy of a photo. The orchid itself has a vampiric quality to it, definitely a keeper.

“Uh, y/n? Your kinda quiet over there.” 

“Oh sorry, it’s most definitely an orchid, a very rare orchid.”

Prompto’s eyes sparkled a furious gold when I told him that. Then he managed to get my picture while I was sitting on haunched knees, caressing the orchids. I picked a few for myself and Prompto, and maybe one for the prince to give to his bride. Somehow we managed to get on the topic of music, Prompto told me he likes Pop, Rock, and a little Rap. I chuckled a little at his answerer. I told him I’m not limited to one type I like a good melting pot.

Growing tired with our roadside conversation, Gladious honked the Regalia’s horn, startling Prompto. When he was satisfied with the result he hopped in the backseat.

“Since your so musically cultured, you should play us your tunes.”

“But I’m not driving.” you said batting your eyelashes and feigning innocence.

Prompto bowed in front of you and winked as he led you back to the driver’s seat. Everyone was a little confused when Prompto closed the driver’s door for you; effectively cementing you as the next driver. Prompto zipped over to the passenger’s side and closed the door and buckled in.

Before anybody could say anything you fired up the Regalia and revved it up. Promo quickly figuring out what you were doing pleaded for you to stop.

“Everyone, please keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle.” you announced with a devilish smirk as you conjured up a pair of mahogany-colored cat-eye sunglasses. As you put the car in drive you could hear objections from the back seat, but the tires started to screech and you pulled off like a bat outta hell, all talking ceased.

“Prompto sync my phone to the Regalia’s Bluetooth.”

Prompto did as you commanded and tried to hand your phone back to you, you shook your head and told him to pick a playlist. Prompto beamed like Artie when he got a piece of raw steak from you. He just kept scrolling through your library until he found a playlist labeled ‘ Curioser and Curioser’ ( Like the Alice in Wonderland quote)

Immediately the speakers started rolling off the first song. It started off with a funk heavy baseline, definitely has a psychedelic feel to it. Then you start to sing along to the music something about ‘taking your sorries to the grave’ Ignis was slightly amused. Surprisingly Prompto knew the lyrics and sang them along with you. It’s a two-parter with a funk heavy feel. 

‘So Prompto does have some culture in him? Who would have thought.’

Looking out of the rearview mirror Ignis looked like he wanted to scream at the insane speed I was going, so I slowed the Regalia to 45, He just adjusted his glasses and composed himself, so he could seem like he was ok, but in truth, he was not. Noctis had a mean look on his face, he just pouted until the song changed and then he started bopping his head to the beat. Gladious didn’t care as long as I slowed down and he got wind in his hair, he was fine.

Throughout the drive, complaints were minimal (about music) but Noct being Noct got hungry and wanted to stop, I sighed heavily and asked ‘Mother’ what he wanted to do out that. Ignis told you there’s a restaurant not too far from our intended destination (Lestallum)

‘Oh boy, there gonna be listing to a lot of my “Shitty” music.’

“You guys like rap or hip hop?” Prompto was shaking with excitement his fluffy blonde cowlick did a somersault when I spoke. Prompto quickly changed the playlist to something with a rap/hip-hop feel to it. When the music roared to life Gladiolus gave Prompto a high five, while my two naysayers (Ignis and Noctis) just remained silent. It’s a pop/rap song, it’s a cover brought back to life with some rap. The singer sing’s about how she would be better with her loving boyfriend.

You’re slowly approaching a rest stop when it suddenly hits you. The urge to pee, so you do what any normal person does, slowly stop the car, put it in park, and run. When you lunged out the car, Ignis immediately knew, the others kinda knew, but didn’t say anything. Prompto and Gladio went inside the convenience store, leaving Noctis and Ignis in the car. So Noctis took it upon himself to ease his butt in the driver’s seat, only to find that you took the keys with you in your haste.

Feeling a shift in mood when he saw your phone, just laying on the passenger’s seat. Noctis dived through your expansive playlists some were aptly named (Aesthetically depressed) others had a nonsensical name (Bad bitch vibes), and that’s when he found it. He passes it at first but when he went back to it ‘Perfect’ is what he thought until he heard mellow rock tunes, something he would listen to.

You came back to the car feeling refreshed and empty, you stopped by the Regalia to see how the others were doing. Noctis was sitting in the driver’s seat vibing to some music. You giggled when he made eye contact with you. He tried to change the music to something edgy but instead got something edgier when metal music started blaring from the speakers. It’s a classic, you like this song because of the breakdown the artist has during it. Poor Ignis was trying to relax when the music started blaring. You couldn’t help yourself and let out a jovial laugh. 

Prompto and Gladious came back from the convenience store to find you on the ground, crying from laughter. Ignis, dead in the backseat from his ears being assaulted by metal music, and Noct trying rushing to cut off the music or change it. All in all, ten outta ten for the experience.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't caught on, all of the songs come from my Spotify playlists, so yeah. Here's a fun little quest, can you figure out what songs are playing? if not I'll be happy to tell you.  
> Thanks for reading, leave a comment if you like. I love reading your comments, makes my day.


End file.
